Kings of Foreplay
by BitterMuse
Summary: Because Sasuke and Naruto want the same Queen but she refuses to sleep with either of them.


**foreplay**

We're at some gas station in downtown Konoha. Sasuke is filling up gas and Naruto is getting some snacks from the convenience store. I'm waiting in the car 'cause it's cold and I'm not really dressed 'appropriately' (black, short-sleeves, super-short dress with fishnets and black stilettos).

Ugh, I'm so lameee! It's 10:00pm on a Saturday and I'm tired! Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit…

.

..

…

A hand begins to shake me, "Sakura…Sakuraaaaaaa….WOMAN!"

"…wha…?" I woke up with a start. I look up to see Naruto smiling down at me.

"We're here!"

"Oh, right, cool." We get out of the car and I see Sasuke struggling to open the door with a few bottles of beer in his hands. I run up and take them from him.

He opens the door for us and next thing I know, we're poppin' bottles, celebrating Naruto's promotion to jounin.

"YOU GOT ME POPPIN CHAMPAGNE! PANTIES DROP WHEN WE HEAR YOUR NAME!"

Hehe…I'm kinda drunk…maybe…jusalilbit. But so are they!

We're all laughing, playing games and talking about random stuff when Naruto says, "Ya'know…We should play spin the bottle!"

Sasuke looks confused. "Dobe…*hic*…there's…tw-three! Three of us!"

"Dude…so?"

"We'll end up…kissing…each other…dumbass."

That's when I cut in, "Mou! *pouts* You don't want to kiss me?"

Sasuke's ears redden and I giggle as Naruto picks up one of the empty bottles. "I'm going first!" And he does.

We sit in a triangle and as luck would have it, he lands on moi. So we kiss…and kiss…and kiss…we're not really playing the game anymore. The bottle lays dejected on the floor as Naruto presses his lips against mine for another round of bruising. I can feel Sasuke watching us slightly while he downs some more booze. I deepen the kiss and our tongues collide before delving into each other's mouths. I pull at his hair, wanting more. It's getting hot and when he pulls me up to the couch, I kick my heels off. His hands go everywhere but they stay over my clothes, only grazing my breasts slightly and then gripping my hips.

We're both flushed. From the alcohol or from our make-out session, I'm not sure but he removed his top, commenting on how hot the room was.

I look over to Sasuke, almost forgetting he was there. He pouts at me, "Where's my action?" And I laugh a bit before untangling myself from Naruto and settling myself in front of Sasuke. Forcefully, I pull him towards me and I let him get a taste of Naruto and I on my tongue. He accepts full heartedly and sticks his tongue in my mouth, he explores for a minute before twisting with my own.

He grips my hips and pulls me into his lap, I can hear Naruto shuffling behind me but I don't pay any mind to it. I put my hands around Sasuke's neck and I deeper the kiss. Naruto strokes my hair and kisses my neck from behind. I moan as he trails kisses towards my collar bone.

When we finally break for air, Sasuke removes his shirt and then we're at it again. He moves his hands around my waist and hips as I trail my hands down from his neck to his abs. The feel of his hardening muscles make me wet and I moan when he grabs an ass cheek while Naruto squeezes my breast.

It's not fair that I get all the attention. I trail my hands lower to the start of his jeans. As I do so, Sasuke moans, "Don't tease me" between kisses and I don't. I unbutton his pants and unzip them. I reluctantly break the kiss so I can drag his jeans down. He helps me pull them down hips and off completely.

We decide to move to the couch after they're off and this time I'm on top of Naruto. I slide his pants down his hips as well and they pool around his ankles. I'm in his lap and I can feel his cock through the fabric of his boxers. When Sasuke's hard-on grazes against my backside, my eyes roll back and _god, I want them so bad._

I needed to get a move on but I don't know how far this foreplay will take us.

All I know is that I'm horny and really need to cum. As Naruto and I are making out, Sasuke decides to be bold and grinds his covered erection into my ass. We both moan. "Ugh…ya…fuck…"

I push against him as well as grind my pussy onto Naruto's cock. I can feel my juices flowing. I'm breathing ragged and we're desperate for release.

Naruto breathes out, "Fuck ya…ya…ugh..ugh…yaa..oh…" as he thrusts up onto my thong and stocking-clad pussy. Sasuke pulls my dress over my hips so he can get a better pump in between my ass cheeks and it feels so great. His throbbing cock against my ass cheeks. If it weren't for my fishnets, they'd see liquid flowing down my thighs. Sasuke cups my ass as he pumps his cock in faster.

"ya…fuck…make me cum…I wanna cum…fuck ya…ugh…" his balls slapping against my ass cheeks is enough to make me moan loud and I do.

"ugh…oh…ya….ya…fuck yes…fuck me…"

And that's all they needed to turn it up a notch. Naruto pulls down my thong, still thrusting his cock up to my pussy and when it's off and we grind together, we moan in bliss, can't take the heat.

Naruto grabs my hair, "fuck yes" and he pulls us tight together, grinding and grinding on each other.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum…fuck, you're so hot."

My tits feel neglected so I press them against his chest as we grind. I moan.

Sasuke knows that we're close so he waits while I hump my way to bliss and I watch him as he puts his hand in his boxers, his eyes on me as he touches himself, rubbing his own cock to the rhythm of Naruto's thrusts and we're all groaning.

I roll my hips against his erection and his cock can't take anymore, "Ugh…ughh…fuck!" I can feel him cumming and I grind my pussy tighter to him and he comes hard while he grabs my hips and pushes them down. He shuts his eyes and thrusts upward, "ughh" His lips are parted; I look over to Sasuke and he's moaning as well, pre-cum oozing out of his boxers to the sight of us and I'm overflowing.

When they get down from their high, we share a meaningful look between the three of us and Naruto and I separate. I pull my dress over my head to reveal my lacy red bra. I'm clad in only that and my fishnet stockings. Sasuke comes and pushes me against the wall, thrusting his cock against my pussy as my ass humps the wall. "ohhh" it's so good as I wrap my legs around his waist, my pussy almost free of all restraint can feel his cock begging to be released. He's hard in a matter of seconds and Naruto has now forced himself behind me, squeezing my bra, rubbing my breasts, "ya ya ya…oh fuck ya…play with my tits…"

I can feel him smirk as he puts a hand beneath my bra and onto my breast, grabbing it and twisting it as I hump Sasuke. Sasuke is grabbing my hips and my ass needs attention so I smack my cheek and moan. I smack it again and thrust onto Sasuke, they look surprised but happily so and Naruto says, "Let me get that for you" but what he does next surprises me. He pushes his newly freed cock against my ass cheeks. I didn't even notice his nakedness. We groan and thrust against each other, Naruto slaps my ass, "you're a bad bitch aren't you" *smack*

"ugh ya, slap me, I've been bad" he smacks me again.

Sasuke is nearing his release, "you want my cock don't you?" I nod, not being able to form words and only grunts. "You want my cock in your pussy don't you? You want to feel the mind blowing sensation of my cock in your pussy as you cum around me don't you?" I don't respond, my breathing is so off, dirty talk turns me on and they know it. I'm so wet and I want to cum so badly.

Naruto smacks my ass again and I'm finally gonna cum. A few more thrusts of Sasuke's cock against my clit makes me grab his shoulders and "ugh…mm…mm…fuck…aaaah..ah…mmm…ye." My pussy convulses and I can feel it squirt a little on Sasuke's boxers but it's not enough. My pussy convulsing triggers him and he roars my name as he cums again in his sticky boxers. We don't dare move as Naruto rides his out, he grip my ass cheeks tighter as I come down from my high and I can tell he's close.

Three pumps and I feel his hot white cum on my ass and we both groan.

I look at them both and we're not done. Naruto and Sasuke are still coming down from their high as we untangle and they fall to the ground as I get back on the couch. It was mildly satisfying but seeing their lips part and hearing their groans and seeing the semen coming out through their boxers and feeling the cum on my ass…ugh, my pussies so wet.

I use a hand to grab my ass and I feel the cum. I use a finger to collect it on and the guys watch me as I put it in my mouth, suck on it as I rub my legs together. Thrusting, but the boys are in a trance, watching. I take my other hand and stroke my pussy while creating friction between my legs and sucking on 2 fingers. It's not enough though and I must look desperate for release as I scissor myself lying on the couch; I take off my stockings and I'm clad in my bra and nothing else. I remove it as well, completely naked for them to see. Sasuke removes his boxers and Naruto is pumping his cock, his fingers moving slowly, teasing his tip, groaning while watching me.

This has to be the longest foreplay ever but it's an unspoken rule that we won't actually sleep together; it's an invisible line that would be disastrous to cross. So they touch themselves and I remove my fingers from my mouth, wet and slick to my breast, grabbing it, and squeezing it as I rake my hands through my curls. "Ohhh…" all the while I'm maintaining eye contact with them both.

I try not to but the need is too much and I open my legs to reveal my pussy, the guys grab their cocks roughly as I use my other hand to stick a finger into my dripping wet pussy, they can all see my juices flowing down my thighs and Sasuke comes and strokes my inner thigh, I moan, fingering myself slightly than going deeper into my pussy thrusting upwards but then he removes my fingers and inserts his bigger one and I moan as I sit up. He pulls me into his lap and my ass feels great against his throbbing cock but we just grind slightly "ughh" as he fucks me roughly with his fingers in my pussy, I jump on his fingers.

Naruto comes and grabs my tits again, roughly squeezing while dragging his cock along my backside, pumping as he touches himself but I order him off the couch, he looks confused but does so nonetheless. I grab him by the hips and my breasts bounce as I hump Otis.

I grab his cock and Naruto groans. Then I put my mouth around his mushroom tip and start sucking him full. He grabs the back of my head and thrusts his cock into my mouth, my tongue greedily tasting his cock.

I use my free hand to milk Sasuke's cock while riding him and he moans and thrusts into my hand. He is still thrusting into my pussy and my juices are dripping everywhere, "Fuck…ya…"

I suck Naruto's cock and he closes his eyes as he nears release, thrusting deeper, down my throat, all 8 inches but I don't mind, I love his cock and Sasuke's fingers inside of me have gotten deeper and his fist fucking my pussy is so hot but I want his balls in me. Naruto gives a final pump into my mouth and cums inside.

I choke a little but the taste of his salty cum is great and the feeling of him cumming in my mouth is all I'll ever get so I greedily swallow every drop. When he's done, he pulls out and we smile at each other as I pump Sasuke's cock. As he cums, I open my mouth to show Naruto's cum and Sasuke shudders, his fingers stop moving inside me but I'm still pumping him, and I lick his cum off his thigh and take his cock in my mouth cause this isn't over. "Uhh yaaa, you love my cock don't you. You want to suck my hard cock, fucking whore."

Naruto takes over fucking me and he's much faster, I end up releasing Sasuke's cock cause Naruto sticks in 3 fingers while slapping my ass. He pumps inside me and I jump on his fingers, I'm gonna "aahh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mmph…mmph…mmm." My pussy convulses around his fingers and they watch as I cum long and hard around his fingers. My cum coating them and my thighs, juices dripping down and around my ass.

I come down from my high and we're all breathing hard, smiling and satisfied.

We'll never fuck or _make love _but maybe this is enough?

Sasuke looks at us sometimes with a kind of longing because he's important to us but me and Naruto have known each other intimately for years. Sasuke's been back for almost a year now but we all know that it's really him I want to fuck.

We just need some time and that's okay, our little hook-ups always tend to work out.

Just to somehow fulfill our fantasies. As twisted and sad as they may be.


End file.
